


The gift of friendship

by kopycat_101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: Marc doesn't expect his classmates-- friends-- to remember his birthday. He's pleasantly surprised when they do.
Relationships: Aurore Beauréal & Mireille Caquet, Aurore Beauréal/Mireille Caquet, Marc Anciel & Jean Duparc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	The gift of friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnoeln](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnoeln/gifts).



> Happy birthday Mnoeln!! This fic isn't my best, but i still hope you enjoy it!!

"Happy birthday!"

Marc can't help the bright smile that spreads on his face, as his three classmates-slash-friends chime is discoordinated harmony together.

Aurore is the first to shove a card in his hands. It has a sun and trees on the front. He opens it to see a doodle of a sun on the top corner and the words " _You brighten our days like the sun on a sunny day! I'm 100% glad that you're in our class and you're our friend, Marc!!!_ " Her writing is messy, but clearly enthusiastic.

Mireille is the next to hand him a card, something with a rainbow on the front, which is very fitting. He opens the card to read, " _Happy birthday! Don't ever forget that at the end of all rain, there's a rainbow!"_ Her writing is neat and loopy, perfectly dotting her i's and crossing her t's.

Jean is the last to hand him a card, grinning and patiently letting the girls to go first. The other boy waits until Marc's sitting down in his seat to hand over his card.

The outside is more birthday themed with pictures of balloons. Inside, Jean's written, " _Happy bday! Hope you have a good one!"_

"Thank you, guys," Marc tells the three, smiling at them all. "You didn't have to-"

"We did! We one hundred percent did!" Aurore insists in a crow, the others nodding along. "Especially since you didn't tell us your birthday happened in the Summer!"

"Yeah, waiting 'til school started up again...It just feels like a long time," Jean adds with a frown, looking and sounding guilty.

"We'll definitely remember for next year," Mireille nods firmly, threading her hand in her girlfriend's. The two girls looked back at the green-eyed boy with stubborn determination written on their features.

Marc chances a glance over at his seat-mate, who also looks determined.

"Th-thank you, guys. Really," the writer says, ducking his head to hide how his eyes go glassy with tears and how he bites his lip to keep them down.

Making friends has never been a problem for Marc, necessarily. Keeping them, however, has. He's shy and soft-spoken, tending to blend into the background, easily forgotten. And he's lucky to not get bullied. Whenever he does, his friends leave him just as quickly as they came.

But ever since coming to Dupont, he's made so many friends... It's... been honestly amazing.

So he takes in a few calming breaths, and then raises his head, turning to smile at Aurore and Mireille and Jean.

"Thanks," he re-iterates, knowing that the others will understand that he's not just thanking them for the cards.

No, he's thanking them for their friendship as well.

The girlfriends grin toothily back at him, and Jean claps his shoulder with a smile, and Marc feels loved and content.

He's never been close to his classmates in the past. But he's glad he is with Mendeleiev's. At least, these three sitting around him, creating a bubble of love and support.


End file.
